


Ешь, играй, люби

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Бокуто нравился Широфуку больше еды





	Ешь, играй, люби

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!! Secret Santa 3  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish)

— Эй, Широфуку! Твой папа, случайно, не пекарь?

Широфуку подняла взгляд от учебника. Бокуто уселся напротив, подперев голову ладонями. Выглядел он не то чтобы заинтересованно, скорее задумчиво.

— Нет, — осторожно ответила Широфуку. Бокуто она знала не первый год, и такой вопрос мог означать всё, что угодно.

— Тогда откуда у него такая крошка? — засиял Бокуто. Широфуку вздохнула и несильно стукнула его по макушке книгой.

— За что? — обиженно протянул тот, поглаживая ушибленное место.

— Если ты хочешь выпросить маминых онигири, так и скажи. Без проблем поделюсь.

— Твоей мамы? Те самые? С тунцом и зеленью?

— Именно.

— Ты же не делишься едой, — подозрительно сощурился Бокуто.

— Просто ты не просил ни разу.

— А так можно было?

— Конечно, балда.

Широфуку любила еду и людей, которые эту любовь разделяли. Но Бокуто был особым случаем. Бокуто нравился ей больше еды, и с недавних пор это всё усложнило.

Сложно было не залипать на него во время игр, забывая обо всём. Бокуто на площадке воплощал ту самую стихию, за которой Широфуку могла бы наблюдать вечно, за исключением, пожалуй, моментов, когда стихия превращалась в полный штиль. На занятиях тоже: сидя за его широкой спиной, сложно было отвести от неё взгляд. Если раньше спина Бокуто служила надёжной защитой от учительского внимания и давала прекрасную возможность незаметно вздремнуть на первых уроках, то теперь… Теперь эта спина вызывала желание к ней прикоснуться, погладить, и неважно, что Бокуто не раз таскал на себе Широфуку, уставшую или подвернувшую ногу. Это желание было иным, от него становилось горячо щекам, по-особенному щекотно в животе и немного стыдно. 

Широфуку знала: стоит ей чем-то увлечься, и окружающий мир для неё переставал существовать. Вот и сейчас, когда она глядела на Бокуто, уминающего за обе щеки мамины онигири, Широфуку казалось, что он светится, затмевая собой всё вокруг. Да, точно, сияет, как начищенная монета. Магия еды, так хорошо знакомая ей самой.

Широфуку вздохнула. Она уже несколько раз пыталась намекнуть Бокуто на свою симпатию, но тот словно задался целью ничего не замечать, при этом вся команда отлично понимала, что происходит. Широфуку пригрозила Конохе и Акааши жестокой расправой, если они надумают раскрыть Бокуто глаза. Ей казалось неправильным подталкивать человека и объяснять то, что должно быть очевидным. Приходилось с грустью осознать и принять, что в жизни Бокуто существовал только один интерес — волейбол, — а для Широфуку в ней места не было. Магия спорта, тягаться с которой было бессмысленно.

От новогодних каникул Широфуку ничего не ждала. Напряжённая учёба и поступление в университет отнимали массу сил и времени. Хотелось хоть немного расслабиться и выспаться. План был прост: отправить родителей и младшую сестрёнку кататься на лыжах, а самой пробежаться по торговому центру в поисках подарков, сгонять с Сузумедой в кино, посидеть в том милом кафе, где подают самое сочное мясо и огромные десерты, приготовить попкорн и пересмотреть кучу фильмов в обнимку с подушкой. Сердце Широфуку требовало романтики, и если с Бокуто не складывалось, то любимые герои на экране точно не могли подвести. Как и еда.

После привычных шумных тренировок тишина казалась плотной и осязаемой. Обычно дома не бывало так тихо, но её план пока работал без сбоев — родные уехали отдыхать к горячим источникам, оставив бесплодные попытки уговорить Широфуку отправиться с ними. На третий день каникул она поняла, как крупно просчиталась: за первых два дня удалось вычеркнуть из списка дел все пункты, и что делать дальше Широфуку решительно не знала. Она полистала учебники, решила несколько заданий, посмотрела три фильма, поболтала по телефону, посмотрела в окно, где за ночь прилично нападало снега, и перевела взгляд на часы. Стрелки едва доползли до трёх часов дня. Широфуку уронила лицо в ладони. 

И тут она услышала стук в дверь. Широфуку помчалась на первый этаж, перескакивая через ступеньки. Рывком открыла дверь и… никого за ней не обнаружила. Она вышла на дорожку, убегавшую к невысокой калитке, и огляделась, обхватив себя за плечи, но вокруг не было ни души. Широфуку решила, что ей показалось, возможно, это ветка дерева от порыва ветра стукнула в окно, или просто разыгралось воображение от просмотренных фильмов. Она медленно пошла в дом, черпая носками кроссовок рыхлый снег, и замерла, заметив на пороге белый прямоугольник конверта.

Широфуку осторожно подняла конверт. Осмотрела со всех сторон, принюхалась и подцепила ногтем краешек. Он оказался не заклеен. Широфуку с любопытством заглянула внутрь и обнаружила там сложенный вдвое листок. Послание гласило:

_«Иди по желтым лепесткам до храма ледяного»_

Нет, конечно, Широфуку не была беспечной и доверчивой, именно поэтому она вернулась в дом, заперла дверь, пронеслась по лестнице к себе в комнату, натянула теплые джинсы и любимую клетчатую рубашку, сунула за пояс отцовские нунчаки — не зря же она набивала себе синяки весь прошлый год, — застегнула куртку и шагнула в яркий снежный день навстречу приключениям. По крайней мере, она надеялась на то, что за порогом её ждут именно они, а не парочка неприятностей.

За калиткой и правда обнаружилась дорожка из жёлтых лепестков. Широфуку почти сразу догадалась, куда она ведёт — к недавно открывшемуся павильону с ледяными скульптурами. Людей там было много, и Широфуку не боялась. Интересно, что же дальше, кто придумал этот квест и одной ли ей так повезло.

Какое-то время она блуждала среди прозрачных, блестящих фигур, засматриваясь то на оленей, то на Гарри Поттера, восхищённо обошла вокруг скульптуры самурая в полном боевом облачении и застыла, уставившись на ещё один экспонат. Она поморгала, затем крепко зажмурилась, потрясла головой и приоткрыла один глаз. Нет, ей не показалось. Широфуку присвистнула и тут же извинилась перед старушкой, метнувшей в неё грозный взгляд. Пацан лет девяти одобрительно показал ей большие пальцы и поспешил за старушкой, очевидно, он пришёл сюда с бабушкой. 

Перед Широфуку в полный рост стояла её собственная фигура. Ошибиться было невозможно. Широфуку подошла ближе и провела кончиками пальцев по форменному пиджаку, собравшемуся складками на сгибе локтя. Между ледяными пальцами скульптуры был вложен очередной конверт.

В новой записке говорилось:

_«Для каждого принца найдётся конь, для каждой принцессы — карета»_

Широфуку вышла из павильона и сделала то, чего ожидала от себя меньше всего — ойкнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой. Мало что могло удивить Широфуку Юкие. В конце концов, имея за спиной трёхлетний опыт менеджера волейбольной команды академии Фукуродани, привыкаешь ко всему. Но это было слишком… нереально. Да, «нереально» лучше всего подходило для описания белоснежного коня, запряжённого в изящную повозку. 

Любопытство пересилило. Широфуку забралась в повозку и на сиденье нашла ещё один конверт.

_«Доверься белому коню — он не подведёт»_

Широфуку расхохоталась. Чем дальше, тем больше веселили записки. Хорошо, что ей не посоветовали довериться белому кролику. Она взялась за поводья и легонько их натянула. Конь запрядил ушами, фыркнул, мотнул головой и пошёл вперёд. Дорогу он явно знал, и Широфуку вздохнула с облегчением. Она смотрела, как мимо неё медленно проплывают укрытые снегом улицы, как искрятся на заходящем солнце крыши домов, махала рукой пробегающей мимо детворе и не могла сдержать улыбки.

А потом она поняла, куда везёт её белый конь, и сердце в груди сразу стало тяжёлым и забилось быстро-быстро. Её всю будто из ведра окатило волнением и предвкушением чего-то… Чего, она и сама не знала, но за старым храмом, куда свернула её повозка, рос старый дуб. У этого дуба часто встречались влюблённые парочки, и девчонки в академии наперебой утверждали, что если первое свидание начнётся именно у его корней, то быть этой паре вместе долго и счастливо.

Широфуку соскочила с повозки и направилась по вытоптанной дорожке прямо к черному необъятному стволу дерева, широко раскинувшего свои ветви над её головой. Возможно, где-то здесь спрятан ещё один конверт. Широфуку покрутила головой и стала обходить дуб, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Позади треснула ветка, она обернулась, продолжая идти вперёд, зацепилась ногой за корень, припорошенный снегом, взмахнула руками, но не успела даже испугаться, налетев на кого-то, сумевшего удержать её от падения.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! Вот уж не думал, что ты свалишься мне прямо в руки! — знакомо рассмеялся этот кто-то у неё над ухом. — Как новогодний подарок.

Широфуку во все глаза смотрела на раскрасневшегося Бокуто, который улыбался так тепло и ярко, что снег вокруг грозил растаять раньше весны.

— Бокуто, — Широфуку отстранилась. — Спасибо.

Вопросов на языке крутилась масса, но почему-то ни один не получалось ухватить и озвучить. Бокуто у старого дуба, как он тут оказался? Место, где назначали свидания уже не первый десяток лет. Неужели у него тоже… встреча? День резко перестал быть хорошим.

— Как ты здесь очутился? — наконец смогла выдавить она.

Бокуто вдруг смутился. Стащил с себя шапку и тут же натянул её обратно, одёрнул куртку и глубоко вздохнул. А затем так посмотрел на Широфуку, что сердце у неё ухнуло куда-то вниз, и она поняла. Это же Бокуто…

— Это ты всё устроил? — она махнула в сторону коня и повозки. — Ты? Но…

— Широфуку! — торжественно начал Бокуто, приложив руку к груди. — Ты мне ужасно нравишься. Давай встречаться.

От волнения ладони у Широфуку вспотели, и она вытерла их об джинсы. 

— Как ты это понял? Это Коноха и Акааши, да? Я их прибью.

Бокуто часто заморгал, а потом замахал руками.

— Нет, они здесь ни при чём! То есть, немного при чём, но я сам всё понял! Ты мне давно нравишься, но я не был уверен, нравлюсь ли я тебе, а это… 

— Что?! Ты не был уверен? — искренне возмутилась Широфуку. — И это после всего, после всех наших походов в кино, после всего съеденного мяса, после игр, где я срывала голос? Да я тебе пенку для волос покупала!

— А ещё ты подарила мне книгу, после которой я не мог заснуть!

— Но это же классика! Кинг!

— Широфуку, — Бокуто шагнул ближе и взял её за руки. — Ты поделилась со мной едой. И я точно понял. Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

— Чтобы ты и дальше лопал онигири моей мамы? — проворчала Широфуку, но на самом деле ворчать ей вовсе не хотелось. Хотелось улыбаться и смотреть, как улыбается Бокуто. Он притянул Широфуку к себе и осторожно обнял за плечи. — Конечно, я буду с тобой встречаться, балда.

Широфуку обняла его в ответ и уткнулась носом в шарф. Кто бы мог подумать, что Бокуто такой романтик и способен придумать целый квест…

— Ты сказал, что Коноха и Акааши немного при чём, — Широфуку поймала взгляд Бокуто и вопросительно подняла брови. — Рассказывай.

— Дядя Акааши организовывал выставку ледяных скульптур, а брат Конохи работает в конном спортклубе. А всё остальное я сам, — горделиво повёл плечами Бокуто, его ладони скользнули ниже по спине Широфуку, и он замер. — Что это у тебя такое под курткой?

— Что? — не поняла Широфуку.

— Вот это, — Бокуто прижал руки к её пояснице и надавил.

— А, это. Это нунчаки.

— Зачем ты носишь с собой нунчаки?

— Ты думал, я отправлюсь неизвестно куда без страховки?

— Широфуку, — Бокуто наклонился так близко, что она чувствовала его дыхание. — Ты просто обязана научить меня вращать нунчаки. 

— Бокуто, это самое странное и романтичное, что я когда-либо слышала.

— То ли ещё будет, — подмигнул Бокуто, наклонился чуть ниже и припал губами к губам. Широфуку улыбалась в поцелуй, гладила спину Бокуто и чувствовала себя самой счастливой на свете.

Магия любви, и против неё Широфуку ничего не имела против.


End file.
